Caramel Coated Apples
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: A grown-up Gazzy is washing clothes at night when his neighbor Nudge comes in. One thing leads to another and well, you like smuts right?


Caramel Coated Apples

Warnings: Public fornication (sort of)

(G-Pov)

I put my bed sheets into the washer. The apartment complex laundry mat at night can be pretty nice. I have the whole place to myself.

It's nice to step into a normally loud place and have silence. Nobody else is around. I have a nice quiet,

"Hey Gazzy." Nudge alerted me, "What's happing?" Goddamn it!

I'd like you to meet my neighbor Nudge. The most beautiful woman on the planet. Flawless skin, a nice smile, nice hips, and bouncy hair. The only thing bigger than ass is her mouth.

I sighed, "Washing my sheets." She walked into the room and sat her dirty clothes next to me.

"Mind if I just wait in here with you? We don't have to talk or anything. We can stand here. I mean, not unless you want to talk. Cause if you want to, I'm here. I was just thinking about how people say they don't wanna talk even though they really want to. Don't do that Gazzy cause I heard you're face gets all wrinkly and stuff really, really quick. Ya know what I mean? I mean look at,"

I kissed her on the mouth just to stopping the rambling. They were just, calling out to me. Even when they were running at full speed, her lips were just so plump. They looked so juicy.

Nudge's lips had this overwhelming texture. It was like, if I remained in contact for too long, they'd disappear. But as much as I wanted to save her for later, I wanted even more. She tasted like caramel.

Nudge pushed me away after a minute of making out.

"Wow, Gazzy! I didn't…I mean I like you and all but I wasn't expecting you to kiss me like that."

"You like me?" I repeated. Nudge started blushing. Well, as much as I could notice.

She cupped my ear and whispered, "No…I love you." Her breast pressed against my chest through her tank-top. She wasn't wearing a bra and her nipples were harder than my member.

(5 minutes later)

We were both naked in the washing room. I was standing over a kneeling Nudge cock at attention. I wasn't exited however. Why? I'm not getting a blow-job.

"You know, Nudge you don't have to." Her facial glare at my rod said, 'dead set on doing this'.

"I want to!" she stated.

Hiding my nervousness, "But, you said you've never jerked a guy off before."

Still serious, "I have to learn some time."

"Alright, just take it slow." Nudge placed two fingers underneath me stroking gradually. "Alright, now put a few more fingers against it." Nudge followed orders to the letter. Four fingers wrapping around my length. She wasn't pressing into me, just a slow paced massage. Not for pleasure, only reliving stress.

"Okay, now after you add your thumb, get a nice grip."

Taking the 'Nudge-job' challenge:

Step 1: Place cock on top of a teddy-bear.

Step 2: Get a weight.

Step 3: Drop weight on top of cock and watch the stuffing fly out of your bear without any other work.

"GWAHHHHH!" I yelled. "Too tight! Too tight!"

Shoving Nudge on her back, I fell to the floor clutching my damaged goods. "You can't squeeze that hard Nudge!" I groaned.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here let me help!"

Before I could protest, Nudge's perfect mouth was soothing my swollen dick. The pain was melting away. Not like a regular blow-job wear it was all sex. Hers was pure bliss. It was…loving.

"Oh Nudge. You're so good." I mumbled. Her extravagant hair bobbed back and forth with her up and down my length. I placed my hand on her head and set a faster pace for Nudge.

Now, it was becoming sex.

The slurping sounds she created had me at 70. It was starting to build. Her two fingers caressed my balls putting me at the 40. Deeper and deeper her mouth went until her nose grinded against my 12 pubic hairs. Oh God! Her tongue was lathering my whole cock in this circular motion. I'm at the 30!

"Nudge! I'm gonna cum!

20!

She sucked harder and licked faster!

10!

"Nudge!" Pushing her down all the way until her nose crashed my waist!

Touchdown!

She groaned sexually taking it all in. Her eyes went lidded and she just kept drinking it all.

Gasping for air, Nudge stood up as the buzzer went off.

Smiling, "I'll get your clothes."

I laid there on the ground staring up to her womanhood. I've actually never seen a pussy before. Are they always that wet? She was literally dripping.

Her juices hit my face. Licking it, I got the sense of caramel again.

"Hey Nudge?"

She paused throwing clothes into the dryer, "Yeah?"

"What did my kiss taste like?"

Standing there pondering the question, she answered with a chuckle, "You are the most sweet apple I've ever had."

'Apple'? I'm an apple? What the fuck? I was kinda hopping to be something more, descriptive.

"So, I'm just a plain old apple?"

Closing the dryer, Nudge sighed, "I didn't mean it as something plain. I just…tasted apple. It was still delicious. Oh, God, was it tasty! When you're ready I want some more! But you can have me anytime you want! Hell you can do whatever you want to me. I mean, you made me cum 3 times when I was just giving you a blow-job for 7 minutes. Now that I think about it, I wonder what flavor I am. Am I a cinnamon or a dark chocolate? Maybe I'm something that doesn't have anything to do with my skin. Wow, how funny would it be if I were like rainbow sherbet or mint or strawberry or milk? Well I guess milk would count as vanilla."

"If you keep talking, I'll have to plug that hole of yours."

Nudge sneered in a mocking manner, "You really think your virgin ass can take me?"

"I intend to!"

(5 minutes later)

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN! AHHHHH!" Nudge's tits jiggling violently as I fucked her pussy over the dryer.

Her second orgasm spread over my cock. In and out! In and out! In and out I went! Something had taken control of me! A monster had posed me and now, what was once the woman who confessed her love to me had become my plaything!

"Oh God! Oh God!" Nudge chanted over and over while being fucked. That sick smile of hers turned me on even more. I want more!

Pounding as fast as I could into her tight, pulsing pussy wasn't enough! I grabbed her tit squeezing it like she did my cock earlier, I started suckling. My teeth bit down hard drawing blood. She was screaming in the mixture rough sex caused.

The dryer added to the ecstasy. The rocking it sent Nudge into was stimulating us both. Like a giant vibrator for us as our genitals rammed into one another. My cock was vibrating inside her pleasing the demon I had let loose. Nudge, being tortured in a sadistic manner, was just being given what she asked.

"I'm cumming again! Gazzy! GAZZY! GAZZY! OH MY GOD! I'M CUMMING AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GAZZY! MUAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her pussy clenched my dick as her most violent orgasm hit. I was starting to build mine as well. Nudge however, was starting to fade.

I let go of her boob and licked her sweaty stomach. The taste had no certain quality other than a sense of sweetness.

"Gazzy, I'm gonna cum again if you keep that up." I found her weakness. I started to eat out her belly and sure enough, "gwaaAAAAAHHHHHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT! IT'S SO GOOD GAZZY! MORE! MORE! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!"

Nudge wasn't just cumming at a fast ratio anymore. She was releasing her feminine juices almost every three seconds! Gush after gush of cum splurged onto my cock. It was driving me further into her shaking lust filed body!

I don't know how, but my dick starting pumping her womanhood faster and faster! I was melting inside of Nudge! I don't know how! But I was fucking her senseless!

The face of a teenager that just discovered 'fucking yourself' belonged to Nudge. Tongue swinging out, eyes not in use, a wanton smile with a relaxed face! She was cracked! Oh dear God! I'm about to crack too!

I trailed my tongue up to Nudge's invoking a kiss as I had another orgasm! We moaned into each other as we climaxed together.

My first orgasm inside a woman. I didn't think it could get any wetter down there.

Sure enough, the buzzer went off and Nudge dropped to the floor asleep. Did I make her pass out or was she just tired?

"zzzzz"

I don't know whether to be proud or embarrassed.

"Damn it Nudge." I groaned. Now I gotta carry her back up to the room!

END


End file.
